Hmm? Now where did i put my Panties
by OmgIt'sADancingCharmander
Summary: Just a rather old crappy harry potter fic i thought i'd share with the world, Involving boys, beds and Panties. Has not and will not be beta'd.


**why hello there people. um yeah just so y'all know what going on here i wrote this about 3 years ago now. so it's OOOOOLD! but i thought i might as well put it up. read and review........ pleaze.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. I do not wish to own Harry Potter. and i never will. thank you and goodnight.**

**P.s. Draco is mine ................ not ! TT~TT.**

**Warning: PANTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Harry stands talking to Neville, after 'one of his many' detentions with snape, which 'just happened' to cause him to miss the quiddich final, when he hears a screech of his name, He turns to see Ginny's ecstatically beautiful features. "Must eat face" thought harry.

"Harry………., Oh my god, harry, we won" Ginny screeches in rhythmic joy running towards him, she runs, his arms call out.

pulling her in to a sweet embrace as he presses his eager lips to hers. She returns it with a vibrant passion that causes the creature in his chest to roar with excitement.

Ginny pulls back, looking to Harry's chest perplexedly. Harry blushes in embarrassment. Ginny starts to roar with laughter. When catching her breath she looks, teary-eyed yet triumphant, into His eyes and says. "Why harry, is that a creature in your chest, or are you just happy to see me?"

Harry tries to hide his embarrassment by plunging his face into his hands but only succeeds in making Ginny laugh harder than ever.

He gives up his attempts, and runs out of the common room and up the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories.

When walking in to his own, he looks up, startled by her scream, to find none other than Hermione and the elder brother of the extremely beautiful red-head with which he had just been frolicking. Only to realize, he just walked in on his two best friends own private snogging session.

Or at least that what he thought it was, until he saw the frilly knickers sprawled across the floor as if they were an innocent pair of socks.

When harry had walked in, Ron had almost fell out of his bed. Harry was secretly pleased to see that Hermione had grabbed him firmly around the middle to prevent the fall.

Harry was not in any way going to be forced into seeing any of Ron or Hermione's intimate possessings, not now, not ever.

There were a few minutes of silence, then came a voice from behind harry. He turned, startled, to find Ginny standing just inside the doorway.

She spoke again."I said, wot the hell is going on in here……, now tell me."

Harry stared in amazement at the strength and ambition in her voice.

She noticed him staring, and looked deep into his eyes as if they were the only ones there, as she looked away her cheeks pinkened slightly, just before saying "Are you going to tell me or not, Ron, Hermione."It was harry who answered but only loud enough for Ginny to hear. "You know what they're doing Ginny, so why ask."

Ginny replied in a voice that only just traveled to harry's ears. "Because I want to hear Ron say it, he always has been a bit of a sucker when it comes to discussing shagging" "Ginny!?" "What!? he has!" Ginny raised her voice so Ron and Hermione could hear

"come on, tell me, not the details, just what you've been doing up here when you could have been downstairs. hmm, but I suppose you got a bit bored waiting for harry, so you decided to play find the sausage instead" harry had to suppress a giggle "and by the way Hermione the microscope is in the bottom right hand corner of my trunk ,if you need it ,which you probably will. me and harry will leave you in peace now, so please feel free to carry on with your games. don't forget to have fun now, cya."

And with that she dragged harry out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Taking him down the staircase, through the portrait hole.

They walked along the corridors for a while.

Suddenly Ginny pulled harry into one of the unused classrooms.

locking all the doors, closing all the blinds, then performing ,what looked to be, a silencing charm around the entire room.

What for, he didn't know, but he was pretty sure he was going to find out.

* * *

**woot to my random oldness of writing. i really was shite back then wasn't i? wait, i'm still shite now. ah wellz.  
**

**this whole thing, if i remember rightly, took me all of 10 minutes to write so yeah it was rather funn.**

**Peace out .X3**

**P.s. i just remembered. this was inspired by a Picture. but i have no idea who it was by. so uh. thanks whoever you are for being awesome x3.**


End file.
